


Alpha and Omega

by Freyagirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mates, Omega Castiel, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyagirl/pseuds/Freyagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alphas turn to face the Omegas they have just rescued, their blood is thundering in their ears, Alpha instincts screaming at them.  Having just fought and spilled blood in defense of an Omega, their instincts are screaming at them to claim the Omegas for their own.  The Omegas can smell the possessive arousal and aggression in the scent of the tall and powerful Alphas facing them, the blood of the betas still on their knuckles and mouths.  The Omegas sink to their knees on the ground under the weight of the Alphas presence, desperately clutching each other's hands, trembling with fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saviors

Alpha and Omega

Chapter 1

Two Omega twins Castiel and Caileigh have been on their own since they were teens. Their family pack was abusive and they ran away. They work in the same bookstore, Caileigh in the books and Cas in the cafe where he does all the baking. They live in a small one bedroom apartment where they share a bed for comfort. They walk to work together and always look out for each other, even guarding and caring for each other during heats. 

One night while walking home from work, they are surrounded by a gang of betas. The six aggressive males surround them. The twins put up a fight, but still get dragged into an alley. Suddenly two Alphas attack the betas, breaking bones and bloodying their faces until they all take off. 

The Alphas turn to face the Omegas they have just rescued, their blood thundering in their ears, Alpha instincts screaming at them. Having just fought and spilled blood in defense of an Omega, their instincts are screaming at them to claim the Omegas for their own. The Omegas can smell the possessive arousal and aggression in the scent of the tall and powerful Alphas facing them, the blood of the betas still on their knuckles and mouths. The Omegas sink to their knees on the ground under the weight of the Alphas presence, desperately clutching each other's hands, trembling with fear. 

The Alphas can smell the rank fear from the Omegas, heightening their instinct to protect, cutting through the haze of lust and the urge to claim, to mate. It was a testament to their strength as Alphas that they can resist the urge. Dean tells Sam to go guard the entrance to the alley as he is the tallest and biggest of the two of them. Dean got down on one knee in front of the pair, taking in their raven black hair and dark blue eyes. Speaking softly, "I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam. We're not going to hurt you, no one's going to hurt you." 

The male Omega shyly looked up at the beautiful green eyed Alpha, only briefly making eye contact, "I'm Cas and this is my sister Caileigh." 

"Nice to meet you," said Dean, "Are you hurt, do either of you need to go to the hospital?" 

"N-no, I don't think so," responded Cas shakily. 

"Okay, then let's get you up," suggested Dean gently while holding his hand out to Cas, who hesitantly placed his hand in the Alpha's. This elicited a growl from the female Omega, startling Dean and causing Sam's head to whip around, pinning his brother with a glare. Sam rushed over to kneel in front of his Omega, unable to ignore her distress. 

It was Cas who calmed his sister, "It's okay, Dean's not hurting me". Dean helped Cas to his feet, putting his arm around the slightly smaller man for support. 

When Caileigh tries to stand, she whimpers as she puts weight on her right leg, her knee is badly scraped and bruised. Sam immediately picks her up, cradling her in his arms. This elicits a protective growl from Cas. Dean tried to sooth Cas but he only calmed down when Caileigh reached out to stroke his arm.

Sam looked down at the beautiful blue-eyed Omega in his arms, "Our car is just over there, we'll get you home safe."

Caileigh looked up at Sam, giving a shy nod to the very large Alpha holding her. She knew that she should still be afraid of him, but being held against the solid wall of his chest somehow made her feel safe and secure. The Omega in her was responding to the confident assurance of his Alpha, and judging by the way her brother appeared to be melting into Dean's side, she wasn't the only one.


	2. Triage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standing in front of the apartment door, Cas realized that letting two strange Alphas into their apartment was definitely not a good idea. He exchanged a nervous glance with his sister, full of the understanding that there was no way they could prevent the Alphas from coming in anyway.

Chapter 2

Dean led them to a black '67 Impala parked about a block away, helping Cas into the passenger seat. Sam settled into the back with Caileigh still in his arms, settling her on his lap. Cas gave Dean directions to their apartment building. Dean could sense the Omega becoming more nervous now that he was no longer touching him. Before the smell of his anxiety could disturb Caileigh in the back seat, Dean laid a hand on Castiel's thigh. Dean's touch helped calm Cas who took a steadying breath before giving the Alpha a tremulous smile. It only took about 5 minutes for them to reach the apartment building. Dean parked the car, coming around to open the door for Sam, then helping Cas out of the passenger seat. Cas directed them to the elevator, then up to their third floor apartment. 

Standing in front of the apartment door, Cas realized that letting two strange Alphas into their apartment was definitely not a good idea. He exchanged a nervous glance with his sister, full of the understanding that there was no way they could prevent the Alphas from coming in anyway. Dean placed a soothing hand on the small of Castiel's back, taking the key from his shaking hand and opening the door. Sam could scent Caileigh's nervousness, sensing that it was about to turn into fear. He leaned his head down to nuzzle her neck. "We will not hurt you, I promise," Sam said softly.

Once inside the apartment, Dean guided Cas to sit on the couch while Sam placed Caileigh next to him. The Omegas immediately clasped hands, pressing close together. Dean headed to the bathroom, looking for first-aid supplies while Sam raided the freezer. It wasn't lost on Caileigh how the Alphas took charge of the space. Sam returned with a bag of frozen peas, kneeling in front of Caileigh. 

"Let me look at your knee," said Sam. He wisely waited for her to slide the hem of her dress up baring her knee before gently holding her leg by the calf and examining it. 

Dean returned from the bathroom having found the first-aid kit. He set it on the floor between him and Sam then knelt down in front of Cas. While Sam worked on treating Caileigh's injuries, Dean worked on Castiel's. The Alphas talked while they worked, modulating their tone to sooth the Omegas. The brothers revealed that they had recently arrived in town and were staying with their Uncle Bobby. Dean was already working as a mechanic at Bobby's garage and Sam had an interview at the college library the next day. Cas told Dean about their work at the bookstore. 

When the Alphas were satisfied that the Omegas were only hurt superficially, they packed up the first-aid kit. Dean returned it to the bathroom while Sam picked up and threw away the garbage. The brothers left with strict instructions for Caileigh to keep the frozen peas on her knee and for Cas to lock the door behind them.


	3. Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both knew without a doubt that they had just met their mates. Now the brothers just had to figure out how to court them.

Chapter 3

Sam and Dean headed back to Bobby's, still a little shocked by the night's events. They both knew without a doubt that they had just met their mates. Now the brothers just had to figure out how to court them. These Omegas had obviously been hurt, they were especially skittish, yet brave. They had never even heard of an Omega growling at an Alpha, ever. And yet, each of their Omegas had growled at the larger, stronger Alphas in defense of their sibling. A fact which actually pleased both Alphas. Sam and Dean were not the type of Alpha to do well with a weak mate. As brothers with no one but each other, they appreciated the protectiveness and loyalty the twins displayed for each other. Sam and Dean were not the type of Alphas who had no ability, or desire, to control their instincts. No, neither brother would ever force or coerce an Omega, especially not one destined to be their mate. That meant that the brothers would have to be patient and take the time to court their Omegas, learn to sooth their fears, and protect them in the meantime. They may not have secured their Omega mates yet, but their Alpha instincts were positively screaming at them not to leave them alone, scared and unprotected, not to mention vulnerable to being claimed by another Alpha. Dean talked to his boss Bobby, telling him all about meeting the Omegas the night before. Bobby agreed to let Dean have some flexibility in his schedule until he and Sam get things settled with their Omegas. The brothers put their heads together and came up with a plan.

The next morning Sam and Dean were leaning against the Impala waiting in front of the apartment building when Cas and Caileigh left for work. The brothers insisted on driving them to work, saying that Caileigh shouldn't be walking on her injured knee. The Alpha in him wanted to insist that she stay home from work and rest it but Sam knew that would be pushing her too far, too soon. After dropping the twins off at work, watching until they entered the building, Dean headed to the library to drop Sam off for his interview. While Sam was at his interview, Dean went back to Cas and Caileigh's apartment building and spoke to the building manager. Then he picked Sam up from his interview (Sam had gotten the job), and they went back to Bobby's to gather their stuff and move it into the 2 bedroom apartment they had just rented on the same floor as their Omegas. 

Sam and Dean were waiting in front of the bookstore when Cas and Caileigh got off work. At the apartment building, Dean pulled a bag of groceries out of the car before leading the four of them up to the Omega's apartment, Sam protectively bringing up the rear. 

Upon entering the apartment, Dean set the groceries down on the kitchen counter. "Hey Cas, you wanna help me in here?" 

Cas and Dean were soon happily cooking burgers in the kitchen, while Sam retrieved the first-aid kit. Sam inspected Caileigh's knee, putting more ointment on and re-bandaging it. As he was doing so, he told her about getting the job at the college library, working in the medieval literature section. Caileigh soon found herself deep in a discussion of Beowulf with Sam who had moved to sit beside her on the couch. When the burgers were ready Cas and Dean carried plates over, setting them on the coffee table. Caileigh started to get up so Dean could sit on the couch, but he and Cas settled on the floor to eat leaving the couch to her and Sam. She and Cas were both a little perplexed that an Alpha would sit on the floor while an Omega sat on the couch, but neither Sam nor Dean seemed to find it odd so they just rolled with it. 

Sam and Dean took the opportunity to surreptitiously observe the apartment. The only other furniture in the living room besides the thrift-store couch and coffee table was a bookshelf full of obviously well-loved paperbacks. While in the kitchen, Dean and Sam had noticed that food supplies were low, mostly consisting of things that had obviously been on sale or leftovers from Castiel's work. It was clear to Sam and Dean that their Omegas were living on the margins, in desperate need of looking after. When they had all finished eating, Caileigh gathered the dishes and headed into the kitchen to wash them, surprised when Sam insisted on helping. He washed while she dried and put them away. Again Caileigh was perplexed. Cooking, cleaning, this was not how she expected Alphas to act. Especially when she could still scent their arousal, yet the Alphas hadn't done anything about it. Had only touched them lightly and gently, not in any kind of sexual way. When the dishes were done, Sam and Dean left. They wanted the Omegas to get used to their presence in their lives, not overwhelm them. Before leaving they announced that they had rented an apartment 3 doors down the hall, instructing the Omegas to come to them if they needed anything.

And so began a pattern, Sam or Dean or both of them would drop the Omegas off at work in the morning and pick them up after. The Alphas would bring groceries and Cas and Dean would cook dinner then Sam and Caileigh would clean up. The brothers would bring over Mad-libs or a board game and the four of them would spend a few hours relaxing after dinner. Thursday when Sam and Dean took the twins to work, the Omegas informed them that they had a class at the Community Center every week after work. The brothers agreed to take them. 

At the Community Center, Cas and Caileigh told the Alphas that they would have to wait in the hallway. A sign taped to the door proclaimed this to be a class for Omegas only, no Alphas allowed. The brothers settled into chairs in the hallway while their Omegas entered the room. Through the window they watched as Cas and Caileigh joined a group of 10 other students seated around a petite blonde female instructor. It soon became apparent that this was a self-defense class for Omegas. They watched as the Omegas practiced blocks, kicks and strikes then took turns sparring with the instructor. 

A middle aged brunette woman noticed the brothers looking through the window, heading out to the hallway to confront them. "You boys want to tell me why you're lurking out here?" She demanded, "You try harassing any of these Omegas and I'll call the cops." 

"We're waiting for a couple of the students," replied Dean. "The twins, we're their ride. Besides I thought Alphas weren't allowed and you are clearly an Alpha."

"I'm Ellen and that's my daughter Jo in there teaching the class, she's an Omega. I'm guessing your the Alphas who came to their defense the other night. They were lucky you were there," said Ellen. "And we don't let Alphas in the class because it would upset the Omegas."

"We're not ravening animals," said Sam, offended, "we would never hurt any of them."

"Even so, the Omegas in this class are fragile and any hint of Alpha aggression would be enough to send some of them over the edge," answered Ellen.

"Fragile?" asked Dean.

"This class is a self-defense class specifically for victims of assault or abuse. Not only would some of them react badly to the scent of Alpha male, but considering the emotions stirred up in class, the scent of all those Omegas in distress would send your instincts screaming. Which would terrify the lot of them", explained Ellen. "We try to counter the stereotype that Omegas are defenseless against an attacker and have no choice but to submit."

"Well Cas and Caileigh were certainly putting up a fight against those Betas," observed Dean.

"Good to hear it," smiled Ellen. "So I take it you boys are courting them?"

"We're working on it," answered Sam.

"Good," said Ellen, "you keep at it, those two are special."

"You said the students in this class are all victims of assault or abuse, do you know what happened to them?" asked Sam.

"We don't ask what brings the students here, and Cas and Caileigh have never said. You boys take care of them," Ellen said as she went back inside, "or you'll answer to me."

"Yes Ma'am," said the brothers.


	4. The Other Shoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her brother was being held by Dean, the Alpha had his head in his hands and appeared to be devouring Castiel's mouth. And just like that, she snapped.

Chapter 4

It's been two weeks since Alphas Sam and Dean met the Omega twins Castiel and Caileigh. The Alphas continue to court the Omegas with small gentle intimacies, never pushing for more. They were determined to coax the Omegas into accepting them as mates, content to wait until they were ready. Caileigh had a hard time trusting the Alphas' patience and gentleness, she kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. Sam could tell that she was stressed and did his best to sooth her whenever possible. Sometimes Caileigh forgot to be afraid and found herself relaxing into the warmth and security Sam seems to offer, snuggling next to him on the couch. They continue to drive their Omegas to and from work every day. Sam brings books from the library for he and Caileigh to discuss while Cas and Dean always make dinner and they all eat together. Sam and Dean had acquired a large bean bag chair for the apartment so no one has to sit on the floor, as well as a rather impressive collection of board games. Today was a rare day and all four of them had the day off. Cas had been teaching Dean how to bake pies, Dean loves pie and Cas loves to bake. 

The pies were baking in the oven and the four of them were playing an epic game of Monopoly. This was a game they could only play on a day off because Caileigh insisted that the game didn't end until there was one clear winner with all the money and all the properties which means the game could go on all day. Cas was snuggled close together with Dean on the beanbag chair, wrapped in the Alpha's arms. Dean nuzzled his neck, placing a small kiss just behind Castiel's ear. Cas gave a small hum of pleasure. Dean nibbled his way across the Omega's jaw before gently pressing their lips together. Dean raised a hand to the Omega's chin, using gentle pressure to coax his mouth open, slipping his tongue inside for a slow, deep kiss. Cas groaned in response and began tentatively using his own tongue to return the kiss.

Caileigh was just coming out of the bathroom when she stopped dead, frozen by the sight in front of her. Her brother was being held by Dean, the Alpha had his head in his hands and appeared to be devouring Castiel's mouth. And just like that, she snapped.

"No!" Caileigh screamed.

Everyone in the room jumped, Cas immediately rushed to his sister's side. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her.

"Get out!" she growled.

"Caileigh…" began Sam only to be cut off.

"I said Get Out," she repeated looking at Sam, "Both of you."

Cas looked over at Dean, quietly pleading, "Please, just go"

Sam and Dean knew that whatever had set her off, their presence would only make things worse. They reluctantly left.

Caileigh began to shake in her brother's arms. "They are never going to let us go," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "I can't do this, I can't go through it again." She was shaking almost violently now.

Cas urged her into the bedroom and onto the bed. He held her close, as she buried her head in his shoulder and cried, deep wracking sobs full of fear and pain.  
When her sobs quieted, Cas pulled back enough to see her face. "Look at me, Caileigh."

She tilted her head up to look her twin in the eyes. "For the record, I trust them," said Cas, "I don't think they will hurt us. But whether they do or not doesn't really matter. What matters is that we know we are strong enough to handle it if they do. If we have to run again, we will. But whatever happens, we will get through it together. Trust that. Together, Okay?"

"Together," agreed Caileigh with a tremulous smile. Cas tucked her in tight against him and held his sister rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back until he felt her breathing even out as she dropped into a fitful sleep.


	5. A late Night Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What about you?" asked Dean. "Do you think I'm going to hurt you?"
> 
> "I don't know," Cas said softly.

Chapter 5

It was close to 3 am when Cas cautiously eased out of the bed and quietly headed out of the apartment, careful not to wake his sister. He wanted nothing more than to stay and continue to comfort her, but he felt that he needed to try to explain to Dean. Cas walked quietly down the hall, taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump in his throat before knocking on the door. 

It was Sam who opened the door, "Is she alright?" he asked, motioning for Cas to come in. Dean looked up from the couch. Neither Alpha had been able to sleep for worrying about their Omegas.

"She's okay," replied Cas, "she's sleeping. I, um, wanted to explain."

"It's okay, Cas." said Dean. "I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard, I should have been more careful."

"No!" Said Cas, rushing over to sit next to Dean and taking hold of his hand. "You didn't push, It was fine. I mean, I liked what we were doing," Cas admitted, blushing adorably. Dean heaved a relieved sigh, scenting the truth of Castiel's admission.

"Then why did Caileigh get so angry?" asked Sam, sitting in the chair.

Cas seemed to curl in on himself with the question. Dean put his arm around Cas and pulled the Omega in close, reaching a hand up to gently stroke his hair. "You don't have to tell us, if you don't want to." Dean said soothingly. 

Cas took a deep breath, letting the comforting scent and touch of his Alpha sooth him. "Things were bad for us growing up, really bad." His voice was barely above a whisper as he continued. "There was no one to protect us, no one even tried. All we had was each other. We finally ran away when we were 13, after our first heat. It's been just us ever since."

"So, seeing me kiss you brought back bad memories?" asked Dean.

"Yes," answered Cas, "and no. I think she's waiting for something bad to happen, for you to hurt us. Instead of being relieved when you don't, she just gets more worried. She's afraid to trust you, afraid it will hurt all the worse when it goes bad."

"What about you?" asked Dean. "Do you think I'm going to hurt you?"

"I don't know," Cas said softly. "I want to trust you and Sam and you've given me no reason not to. I need to get back to Caileigh, she'll panic if she wakes and I'm not there." 

Dean walked Cas to his apartment door, still holding his hand and stroking the Omega's hair. Cas gave him a shy kiss before entering the apartment, locking the door behind him.


	6. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She closed her eyes and let the presence of her Alpha reassure her, hating the way the Omega in her craved his approval and attention, but not strong enough to pull away.

Chapter 6

The next morning, Cas and Caileigh called in sick to work. They were just sitting down with coffee when there was a knock at the door. It was Sam and Dean. Caileigh just stared down at her coffee while Cas poured the Alphas each a cup. She couldn't bring herself to look at them, mortified by her breakdown the night before. Sam sat down next to Caileigh. Without a word, he reached over to lightly stroke her hair, resting his large hand on the nape of her neck. She closed her eyes and let the presence of her Alpha reassure her, hating the way the Omega in her craved his approval and attention, but not strong enough to pull away. Sam gave up his seat to Cas and he and Dean perched on the coffee table in front of their Omegas. Sam put a hand on Caileigh's knee, maintaining the contact he could sense that she needed. 

"We made a mistake," stated Sam.

Caileigh's eyes flew to Sam's face, a lump of ice forming in her gut. 

"We thought that you would be more comfortable with us here in familiar surroundings," Sam explained. "Instead, I think we invaded too much of your territory too soon. There was no place for you to retreat to when things got to be too much that wasn't saturated with our scent." Sam placed his coffee cup on the table behind him, putting his hands on either side of Caileigh's face. He gently tilted her head until she was looking directly in his eyes, "I'm sorry for that."

Caileigh was shocked. She hadn't realized that was what had been happening, but Sam had explained the reason for her breakdown in a way that made perfect sense. And he had apologized. Alphas never apologize, certainly not to Omegas.

Sam and Dean had decided that the twins would spend the day with them in their apartment. Their instincts were telling them that both Omegas needed the comfort and reassurance only their Alphas can provide. Seeing Caileigh's reaction to Sam's touch only confirmed this. They gathered the Omegas (and the pies), ushering them down the hall to their apartment, where they proceeded to spend the day snuggled up on the couch eating pie and popcorn while watching the extended version of Lord of The Rings on dvd.

The brothers' couch was big enough for the four of them. Sam put an arm around Caileigh, pulling her in close to his side. She was stiff at first, but soon found herself melting into his side, filling her lungs with his scent, letting the Alpha's touch calm her. She rested her head on Sam's chest. He brought his hand up to stroke her hair, nails lightly grazing her scalp. He smiled when she let out a contented hum, melting further into his chest. Less than an hour later, the stress and exhaustion caught up to her. Sam could feel and hear her breathing become deep and even. This was the first real sign of trust that she had shown. Sam was both hopeful and humbled that Caileigh felt secure enough to let go and sleep in his arms.

At the other end of the couch Cas was snuggled up to Dean, smiling at the sight of his sister sleeping peacefully wrapped in Sam's gentle embrace. Dean moved Cas to sit in front of him, resting in the vee of his thighs. He began massaging the tension out of the Omega, beginning with the cords of his neck and systematically traveling down to the small of his back. Cas let out a low groan and let his head fall backwards to rest on the Alpha's chest. Dean leaned forward to place a kiss behind Castiel's ear. Dean flicked his tongue over the lobe of his ear, catching it in his teeth. Then Dean placed open mouth kisses down his neck and across his shoulder. He licked a wide stripe along Castiel's shoulder, pausing where the neck and shoulder met. The Alpha then slowly, deliberately grazed his teeth along the tendon, right where his mating bite would go. The Omega's breath hitched and he tilted his chin up and to the side, baring his throat to the Alpha. Dean murmured his approval, sucking lightly at the pulse in front of him, kissing and licking under Castiel's jaw before capturing his lips in a deep, dark kiss. When the kiss ended, Cas happily settled into his Alpha's embrace. He soon fell into as deep a sleep as his sister. Dean loved the scent of contented Omega, now that both of them were relaxed and happy it filled the apartment. He wanted to spend the rest of his life surrounded by this scent.


	7. The Roadhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head spinning from the combination of alcohol and Alpha scent, Caileigh whispered in his ear, "Sam, don't hurt me."
> 
> Sam pulled back looking her in the eye, "I promise I won't"
> 
> "If you do, I think it would finally break me," she said before leaning in to kiss him again.
> 
> "No one will ever hurt you again," promised Sam.

Chapter 7

Over the next several days, every day after work the twins would spend an hour or so in their own apartment before spending the evening with the brothers. The Omegas seemed much calmer, less stressed, as if a corner had been turned in their relationship. It seemed as if the Alphas were finally starting to earn their trust.

The brothers learned that the twins would be turning 21 in a few days, and decided that they were going to take them out. The twins were apprehensive, they never really went out except to work or the community center. It wasn't safe for Omegas to be out and about, especially at night, as evidenced by the night they all had met. Sam and Dean promised to protect them, keep them safe. The twins started to see that there might be a whole new aspect to having the Alphas in their lives. For the first time, they could begin to think about going out and enjoying themselves,.

The brothers wanted them to have a good time, with as little potential hassle as possible. Ellen Harvelle, the Alpha woman who ran the Omega self defense class at the Community Center owned a bar on the outskirts of town. It was a typical roadhouse dive except that Ellen's daughter Jo worked there as a waitress and Ellen and her regulars didn't allow anyone to harass Omegas. It was the knowledge that Ellen and Jo would be there as well that finally convinced the twins to agree.

Cas and Caileigh dressed up as best they could. Cas wore his newest pair of blue jeans and a black polo shirt. Caileigh wore a pair of cowboy boots with a flirty little royal blue sleeveless dress that had a sweetheart neckline, fitted bodice, and a flared skirt. Sam and Dean also dressed up a little. They each wore jeans, Dean even found a pair with no holes. Dean wore a clean black t-shirt under a dark blue chambray button down left open. Sam wore his nicest western cut button down. This was the first time they were taking their Omegas out on the town and they wanted the night to be special. They were determined to make this the best birthday the twins ever had.

When the twins arrived at their apartment, the brothers had them open their presents before they left. Dean gave Cas a watch on wide black leather band, kissing the inside of his wrist before buckling it on. Sam gave Caileigh a silver heart necklace with a blue stone to match her eyes. He had her turn around, lifting her raven hair out of the way so he could fasten it. He placed a kiss at the nape of her neck before setting her long locks back in place.

When they arrived at the roadhouse, Dean steered them towards a table in the corner. As they walked across the bar, several nostrils flared as they caught the scent of twin Omegas. In any other bar there would have been a problem, but the presence of the two large Alphas with proprietary arms around them coupled with Ellen's rules under the watchful eye of the bouncer, Rufus ensured that no one bothered them. Ellen made a point of coming over to their table and wishing the twins a happy birthday, demonstrating that these four were guests here under her protection. Jo came over with four beers, making a big show of carding the twins. On her recommendation they ordered burgers and fries as well. 

Cas and Caileigh were nervous, but the Alphas continually reassured them with small touches. Eventually the alcohol began to hit their system and they relaxed. When they finished with the food and beers, Dean ordered them another round. A pool table opened up and the brothers decided to teach the twins how to play pool. Sam and Dean took every opportunity to touch their Omegas, pressing up against them to help guide their shots. Cas and Caileigh were having a good time basking in the attention of their Alphas, the alcohol making warmth pool in their bellies spreading tingles throughout their bodies. 

After several games of pool, and a few more beers, the brothers pulled their dates out onto the dance floor. Neither of the twins had ever danced before, and Sam and Dean enjoyed teaching them. Eventually they wound down to just holding their Omegas close and swaying to the music. Caileigh stood on tip toe, twining her fingers around Sam's neck pulling him down for a decidedly steamy kiss. Sam was thrilled, but cautious. Caileigh had never taken the lead on anything intimate, and he knew that the alcohol was giving her the courage. Sam led Caileigh over to the bar, lifting her up to sit on one of the high bar stools and moving to stand in front of her. This way he could continue the kissing without getting a crick in his neck. They continued to make out, earning an indulgent smile from Ellen. Sam nuzzled her neck, lazily kissing and licking a path up and down her throat. 

Head spinning from the combination of alcohol and Alpha scent, Caileigh whispered in his ear, "Sam, don't hurt me."

Sam pulled back looking her in the eye, "I promise I won't"

"If you do, I think it would finally break me," she said before leaning in to kiss him again.

"No one will ever hurt you again," promised Sam.

They left the roadhouse just before closing time, Sam and Dean all but carrying two very drunk Omegas to the car. They ended up in Sam and Dean's apartment. The Alphas wanted to keep an eye on their Omegas in case of any adverse reactions to the alcohol, and if that meant spending more time with Cas and Caileigh in their arms, so be it. 

Sam and Dean helped Cas and Caileigh change out of their clothes, coming face to face for the first time with the marks left behind from their abuse. Scars on their backs that could only be whip marks, scarred circles that were clearly cigarette burns, and marks from other unidentifiable trauma. Seeing these only made the Alphas all the more determined that no one would ever hurt their Omegas again. Dean put Cas in a pair of his sweat pants and Sam put Caileigh in one of his shirts. Realizing that the twins might panic if they woke up separated, Sam and Dean tucked them into the queen sized bed in Sam's room. Sam and Dean then changed into sweats themselves before climbing into the bed with Cas and Caileigh who were now holding hands, foreheads touching in the middle of the bed. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, nuzzling his neck. Cas sighed deeply, sinking further into Dean's embrace. Sam curled himself around Caileigh, savoring the feel of warm, sleepy, pliant Omega in his arms.

It was late morning when Cas and Caileigh began to wake. Before they could stir too much, Sam shushed them, urging them to stay in bed. Dean got up and returned with bottles of water and Tylenol, making sure the Omegas took the painkillers and drank a bottle of water each. The four of them stayed in bed well into the afternoon. The room filled with sunlight and soft touches.


	8. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most dangerous place for anyone to be is between an Omega in heat and an Alpha in rut.

Chapter 8

Castiel was in heat.

The Omegas had been prepared of course, they kept track of their bi-annual heat cycles. They followed their usual routine of taking a week off from work. Usually Cas would go into heat first and two days later, Caileigh would as well. Each heat would last about four days. They usually used sedatives to help take the edge off, they drank lots of water, and held and comforted each other through it. This time was a little different, there were the Alphas to consider. Sam and Dean agreed to keep their distance. While they wanted nothing more than to mate their Omegas during heat (their Alpha instincts were practically screaming at them), they knew that this was the ultimate test. If they failed to prove to Cas and Caileigh that they could be trusted through this, they could lose them forever.

Caileigh was in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. She had spent the night holding Cas, soothing him as best as she could. It had been a long night, but Cas had finally dropped off into a fitful sleep a few hours ago. There was a knock on the door.

Caileigh hesitantly opened the door to find Dean on the other side, Sam right behind him. Her stomach turned to ice, the scent of her fear reaching out to Sam. "No," she all but whispered, "you can't be here."

"I called him," said Cas from across the room. With the bedroom door open and Cas standing there in nothing but his boxers, the scent of aroused Omega in heat washed over the Alphas, making Dean sway on his feet.

"Are you sure?" Caileigh asked Cas, still planted firmly in the apartment doorway.

"Yes," Cas replied firmly, "I want him." That statement elicited a low growl from Dean.

The most dangerous place for anyone to be is between an Omega in heat and an Alpha in rut. Caileigh knew this, yet she stayed planted firmly in front of Dean, denying him entrance to the apartment. Dean stared her down, but she held her ground.

Caileigh looked the Alpha directly in the eye, "If you hurt him, I will kill you."

Dean read the absolute truth of that statement in her eyes. "Fair enough," he replied.

Caileigh stepped aside. Dean looked back up at Cas, nostrils flaring as he took in the scent of Omega and need. In the blink of an eye, Dean was on him. He pushed Cas back into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them.


	9. Crossing The Rubicon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha was filled with the almost violent need to taste the Omega's blood on his tongue as he filled him with his seed, the need to make the Omega irrevocably HIS.

Chapter 9

Dean could barely hold himself under control as he pushed Cas backwards into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him. His every instinct was screaming at him to shove the Omega onto the bed and fuck him into the mattress. The Alpha was filled with the almost violent need to taste the Omega's blood on his tongue as he filled him with his seed, the need to make the Omega irrevocably HIS. 

The sharp scent of fear from his Omega, cut through the haze of instinct. Dean forced himself to still, gentling his hold on Cas. Dean pressed his forehead to his Omega's, breathing heavily. "Sorry," he whispered, "sorry Cas. Not going to hurt you. I'll get it under control, just give me a minute."

"Okay," Cas replied in a shaky voice as Dean began to gently stroke up and down his back. 

Dean focused his mind on his determination to make Cas feel safe, using his Alpha influence to project that feeling of safety to his Omega. Cas gradually began to relax, molding himself against Dean's body as he absorbed the reassuring scent of his Alpha. Dean scented the Omega's arousal begin to overpower the fear, capturing his mouth in a slow, deep kiss. Cas responded, tangling his tongue with Dean's, giving himself over to the sensation and letting it wash away the fear.

Sensing the Omega's rising need, Dean stripped out of his clothes, leaving on his boxers. He guided Cas to lay face down on the bed, still wearing his boxers. Cas suddenly stiffened, fear clenching in his gut. Dean immediately began whispering reassurances in his ear. Dean straddled the Omega's hips and began a slow, thorough massage. He started by massaging Castiel's scalp and working his way all the way down to his toes, before turning him over to do the same on the front. Dean mapped the terrain of his Omega's body with his hands, tongue and lips. He knew that his Omega had been hurt before, and he was determined to make this good for him. Going over every inch of Castiel's body, Dean created a mental catalog noting what made him flinch away, using gentle touches and soothing words when he found those. Dean spent extra time on those spots Cas seemed to enjoy, lavishing them with firm touches and open mouth kisses. Alpha instincts reading the Omega's body language and focusing his attention on areas that helped his entire body loosen. The Alpha in him driving Dean to learn what turned Cas on, listening to his labored breathing and groans of pleasure, letting his Omega's body guide him to the right areas, to better satisfy his mate. 

Dean slowly slid Castiel's boxers off, tossing them to the floor. He explored Cas's hardness with smooth strokes and flicks of his tongue, keeping the Omega on the edge. 

Dean's exploration of his body was making Castiel's senses go crazy, warmth curling in the pit of his belly and spreading out through his whole body. All of that Alpha intensity focused on his pleasure was making Cas a little light headed. Cas ran his hands down Dean's back hooking the waistband of his boxers and tugging them off. Cas pushed Dean over onto his back, then slid down before hesitantly mouthing kisses along his length. Dean groaned as Cas licked a stripe from the base to the head, dabbing his tongue into the slit, before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking. Dean was large, thick. Cas' inherit Omega instinct drove him to please his Alpha. Dean could tell Cas had never done this before and that thrilled him to his core. Dean lightly ran his hand through the Omega's hair, talking him through it. Cas had a natural talent and Dean soon had to pull the Omega up and off him. Much as he enjoyed it, Dean was determined to make this first time all about Cas.

Dean rolled his body on top of Cas, relaxing and letting the Omega feel his weight. He kissed and touched Cas, letting him feel Dean's readiness, searching for any signs of fear or hesitation. Dean pressed against Castiel's torso, nuzzling at his collarbone letting out a low growl as the Omega bared his throat, his body language transmitting complete submission to the Alpha. 

Dean ran his hand down Cas' body, pausing to massage his perineum, before trailing his fingers to lightly graze his hole. Dean massaged Cas' entrance with the pads of his fingers, coating them with the Omega's slick before lightly penetrating him with a finger, slowly moving it in and out. When Dean felt Cas' muscles relax around his finger he added a second and then a third. Soon Cas began pushing back onto Dean's fingers, needing more. Dean listened to Cas' hitching breaths and desperate whimpers of need, his control nearly breaking when Cas let out a cry of "More Alpha, please!" Dean lined up the tip of his hard cock directly at Castiel's entrance, applying constant, gentle pressure.

Despite his desperate need to be filled by his Alpha, taking Dean's considerable girth inside his body was a bit uncomfortable for Cas. His breathing faltered as Dean pushed in, muscles beginning to tense up at the intrusion. "Breathe baby", Dean soothed, stroking his Omega's scalp. Cas obeyed his Alpha, breathing deeply and willing himself to relax as Dean continued to slide in a fraction of an inch at a time until he was sheathed all the way to the hilt in the Omega's tight moist heat.

Dean stilled, breathing heavy, with his forehead pressed to Cas'. Once Cas had a chance to adjust, the need of his heat began to build. When Cas let out a desperate mewl, Dean began a slow, passionate grind. Dean claimed his mouth in a deep kiss, tongue delving in and dominating in a preview of what was to come. Dean started moving inside of Cas very slowly, pulling out a few inches and sliding back in. He kept stroking Castiel's face, scalp, and sides, breathing words of praise and encouragement in his ear. With each successive thrust Dean pulled out a little further, slowly increasing depth and speed until just the head was left inside before each thrust. Dean was soon moaning and growling in the Omega's ear as he thrust, licking and softly biting his neck, gently pulling his hair as he hammered Cas into the mattress. 

When Dean began thrusting, Cas felt pleasure begin to build up, pooling deep in belly. Cas let out a wail as Dean found the perfect angle, the head of his cock hitting Cas' prostate on the way in and on the way out, making stars burst behind his eyes. Cas began to feel a prickling sensation on the verge of pain/pleasure when Dean's knot began to inflate. Dean reached down between their bodies and began stroking Cas to distract the Omega from the discomfort of taking his knot for the first time. The added feeling of being filled by his Alpha pushed Cas over the edge, he couldn't hold on any more and came with a loud cry of "Dean, Alpha!"

Dean felt Cas' body seize and tighten around his inflating knot. Dean sank his teeth into Castiel as the first rush of orgasm ripped through him, pleasure shooting through his cock. 

Dean carefully rolled them over to lay on their sides, licking the blood from Castiel's mating mark, occasionally gasping and shuddering as more of his come was released into his Omega's body. He stroked a gentle hand up and down Castiel's spine, eventually joining his mate in an exhausted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I lost my original outline for this story and I'm trying to re-create it from memory. So, if any of you have suggestions I would love to hear them.


	10. The Awful Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you ever seen a breeding bench Sam?" Sam had to choke back the bile that wanted to rise at the implications of that question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter describes past sexual abuse, not in graphic detail.

Sam stood behind Dean as he knocked on the Door of Cas and Caileigh's apartment. Cas had called Dean only minutes before, desperate to have his Alpha. Dean had tried to convince Cas that it was just the heat talking, but Cas insisted that he was ready for Dean to claim him as mate and there was no way the Alpha could deny his Omega. Sam was glad for his brother, but he was well aware that Caileigh would not be pleased. He was here to take care of his own Omega, to try and see her through the storm of emotion he instinctively knew this would bring out.

"No," Caileigh whispered, "you can't be here." Sam could smell the fear reaching out to him. The fact that his Omega was distressed by the presence of his own brother, that she saw Dean as a threat, twisted Sam's gut into knots. The most dangerous place for anyone to be is between an Omega in heat and an Alpha in rut. Caileigh knew this, yet she stayed planted firmly in front of Dean, denying him entrance to the apartment. Dean stared her down, but she held her ground. Sam desperately wanted to pull Caileigh out of the way, away from danger. He knew that Dean would never hurt anyone he considered family, which at this point included both Cas and Caileigh. Sam also knew that this was important to Caileigh, that she had to stand between the threat and her brother. Caileigh had to make this decision on her own, acting the over-protective Alpha and making it for her would be the absolute worst thing he could do.

Caileigh looked Dean directly in the eye, "If you hurt him, I will kill you." Sam's breath caught in his throat. He should not be turned on by someone threatening his brother, but the ferocity of this beautiful Omega glaring daggers at an Alpha half a foot taller than her and twice as broad, threatening his life with absolute sincerity , was incredibly hot. 

Dean read the absolute truth of that statement in her eyes. "Fair enough," he replied. Sam felt a fierce pride swell in his chest as the other Alpha acknowledged this Omega's right to defend her brother. As soon as Caileigh stepped aside Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her out into the hallway, closing the apartment door behind him. He guided her down the hall and into his own apartment, depositing her on the couch while he went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea he hoped would sooth her nerves. 

While Sam was busy making her tea Caileigh got up from the couch and began to pace the living room, arms tightly wrapped around herself. Sam brought the mug of tea into the living room, placing it on the coffee table. He went over to Caileigh and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her in close. Caileigh pressed the side of her face into Sam's chest, scenting him. Surrounded by Sam's quiet strength, her stress and exhaustion caught up to her and Caileigh found herself clinging to him as she cried. Sam carried her back to the couch, placing Caileigh on his lap as he continued to hold her tight. He rubbed soothing circles on her back and murmured reassuring words, occasionally planting a light kiss on the top of her head.

Eventually Caileigh ran out of tears, mortified to find Sam's shirt wet with snot and tears. "I'm sorry," began Caileigh.

"It's okay," said Sam softly.

"But your shirt," she objected, embarrassed. Sam just laughed, taking off his shirt to wipe her face, causing Caileigh to blush. Sam balled up the shirt and tossed it into the nearest corner. He tipped her face up for a gentle kiss, brushing tear dampened hair away from her face.

"This about more than just Dean isn't it?" Sam asked softly. "Cas mentioned bad memories. You don't have to explain, but I'll listen if you want to talk."

Caileigh saw only sincere concern in Sam's hazel eyes. She knew that he would demand no answers or explanations for her freak out. His calm acceptance humbled her, in all of her life only Cas had ever made her feel this loved. Wrapping her arms around Sam's torso, Caileigh lowered her forehead pressing it against his warm tanned skin. She took a deep breath, letting his scent steady her, then she began to speak in a quiet voice. 

"It was always bad, in our pack. We were the only Omegas, beneath everyone else." Sam wanted to challenge that assertion, but he didn't dare interrupt her. 

"When we were 13, Cas came down with a fever. No one had ever told us about heats, we didn't know what was happening, I just thought he was sick. He was burning up, writhing in pain and incoherent. I tried to get help. When the Alphas smelled him, they took us both down to the basement. They put me in a cage and Cas…." She faltered, squeezing Sam tighter and taking a deep breath before continuing. 

"Have you ever seen a breeding bench Sam?" Sam had to choke back the bile that wanted to rise at the implications of that question. Before he could frame a response Caileigh continued, "They strapped him in and I had to watch as the Alphas and Beta's hurt him. There was nothing I could do. No matter how hard I screamed and cried, I couldn't make it stop. Then when I began to warm up and sweat, I knew I was next. They strapped me down next to Cas and when his heat was over they put him in the cage. As soon as we could we ran away."

Sam was horrified by her story, though he and Dean had suspected something like it. He lifted her face, looking deep into her blue eyes, holding her gaze. "You are amazing," he told her. "Surviving that and taking care of each other, learning to fight back. How protective you are of each other. You are the strongest person I have ever met." 

Sam leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips, squeezing his arms a little tighter around her. Something loosened in Caileigh's chest. A part of her had feared that Sam would be disgusted if he learned the truth. His acceptance and admiration lifted a weight she hadn't realized she had been carrying. 

"Just promise me Sam, that Dean won't hurt my brother," implored Caileigh.

"Dean would rather die than hurt Castiel," Sam assured her with conviction and she could smell the truth of it.

They stayed cuddled like that for a while. Sam coaxed Caileigh into drinking her tea. It was lukewarm by this time, but Sam was so sincere in wanting to take care of her that she didn't say anything. 

When she was finished with her tea, Sam decided to broach the subject of her oncoming heat. "You can stay here, lock the door. I'll go spend a couple of days at Bobby's," he offered.

Caileigh looked up at Sam taking in his earnest expression, his genuine concern for her comfort and safety, and realized that somewhere along the way she had fallen in love with him. "No Sam," she said "I want you to stay with me."

"Are you sure?" asked Sam.

"Yes," she answered, "I want to be your mate. I trust you."


	11. Mated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a far cry from all the kisses that had come before, this was an Alpha staking his claim to his mate, making his intentions clear.

Knowing that Caileigh had barely had the chance to start her day before essentially being kicked out of her own apartment, Sam urged her to take a shower while he got started on breakfast. He left her in the bathroom with a clean towel, spare toothbrush, a pair of his sleep pants and a tee shirt before heading to the kitchen. Dean was the cook of the family and Sam didn't think that now was really the time to risk burning a meal but he wanted to give Caileigh more than cereal, so he decided to go simple with toast and scrambled eggs. 

After breakfast and Sam's turn in the shower, they settled on the couch to cuddle and watch movies for the rest of the afternoon. Sam took the opportunity to kiss and touch Caileigh as much as possible, indulging in a series of lazy make out sessions. He wanted to ease Caileigh into the reality of a sexual relationship, trying to get her as comfortable with him physically as possible before the hormone haze of her heat. 

Knowing that Caileigh had little to no sleep the night before and that chances to sleep would be few and far between once she was in the grips of her heat, Sam decided they should go to bed early. They had take out for dinner, Sam leading her to his bedroom when they finished eating and brushing their teeth. This was the first time that Caileigh had ever shared a bed alone with anyone other than Cas. Sam was determined to make her feel safe and comfortable with him, it was important to him that he live up to the trust she had placed in him. Sam lay on his back wrapping his arms around Caileigh and pulling her into his side. Caileigh cuddled into Sam, resting her head on his bare chest and letting the steady rhythm of his heartbeat lull her into an exhausted sleep. For the first time in her life she felt comfortable and safe sleeping with someone other than her brother.

Sam woke to find Caileigh draped over his body kissing and licking his chest, well into the first stage of her heat. In this first stage, her body was craving her Alpha, demanding she mate and breed, but her mind was still coherent. Sam knew that this first time was probably the most important, while her mind was still lucid, this is what she would remember while the rest of her heat would remain haze.

Sam brought her face up to his for a deep kiss full of possessive intent. This was a far cry from all the kisses that had come before, this was an Alpha staking his claim to his mate, making his intentions clear. Sam rolled over, putting Caileigh beneath him as his tongue took possession of her mouth. He licked down the length of her neck, gently scraping his teeth over the join of her neck and shoulder in a promise of things to come. 

Paying careful attention to her body language for any signs of fear, Sam slid Caileigh's shirt off. He gently palmed her breasts, each perfectly fitting into the palm of his large hands, before lowering his head to capture a nipple in his mouth. Caileigh moaned at the feel of Sam's tongue laving one sensitive nipple while his fingers gently teased the other. She ran her fingers through his hair, pressing him into her bosom as Sam continued to lavish attention on her breasts with his tongue and fingers. Her breath quickened as she felt the heat building within her, pooling low in her core.

Sam then kissed and licked his way down her torso, pausing at the waistband of her pants to check her reactions. Caileigh was watching him with a riveted gaze, he could see the heat building in her eyes. Holding her gaze he slowly pulled the sleep pants down and off, leaving Caileigh in only a pair of tiny black panties against her alabaster skin. Sam splayed a hand reverently over the soft swell just below her navel, where she would one day carry his pups. He nuzzled and kissed her there as she held him close to her. Soon Caileigh began rolling her hips against him restlessly. Sam could feel and smell her need, the Alpha in him responding with a low growl. 

He hooked his fingers in her panties, pulling them off, baring her to his gaze. Gently Sam nudged her thighs apart, wedging his shoulders between them. He placed a wet open mouth kiss on the inside of each of her thighs, before parting her folds with his fingers and tasting her. Caileigh threw her head back, her eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of his tongue at her core. Sam groaned at the first taste of her wet and warm on his tongue, she tasted like mate and home, and he knew he would never get enough. Sam worked his tongue over the pearl at her core, while slowly working his long fingers into her tight, moist heat. A delicious tension she had never felt before began building with every sweep of Sam's tongue and thrust of his fingers. Finally Caileigh arched her back, clenching her fists in the sheets as the wave of sensation crested. She cried out as pleasure crashed over her in a wave leaving her gasping for breath.

Sam gentled his touches as Cailegh came down from her orgasm, making quick work of taking off his boxers before stalking up Caileigh's body and positioning the head of his cock at her entrance. He held her gaze as he slowly pushed his length all the way into her. Caileigh wrapped her legs around his waist as Sam began to thrust in a slow, controlled rhythm. Sam rested his weight on his elbows as he moved above her, possessively covering her body with his large frame. Caileigh ran her hands up and down his back, tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. Sam's weight pressing down on her didn't scare her or make her feel trapped, instead she felt anchored by his weight. The way he covered her body felt like a shield, like Sam had placed himself between her and anything that might seek to hurt her. His gentle, measured thrusts communicating his love and care for her. Soon that tension was building again, spiraling even tighter within her this time. Caileigh desperately dug her nails into Sam's back, but he kept the same slow and easy pace, though they were both breathing heavily. She held onto Sam, pressing her face to his neck as the tension inside her snapped, stars exploding behind her eyes. Sam continued to thrust through her climax, keeping that same measured pace, drawing it out as long as he could.

Caileigh's entire body went boneless in the wake of her second orgasm. She reached up to tenderly push sweat dampened hair out of Sam's face. He leaned down to kiss her, tongue thrusting into her pliant mouth. Sam increased the speed and force of his thrusts, fucking her in earnest now as he felt his knot begin to swell. With a final hard thrust he forced his knot inside her, tying them together. Sam bit down hard at the join of Caileigh's neck and shoulder as the pleasure of his release shot through him. Sam spent the next half hour licking the blood from the mating mark on her neck, grinding his knot inside as he continued to fill her with his seed.


	12. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's eyes opened, narrowing into slits, his arms tightened around his mate and a low growl rumbled from deep in his chest as he registered a presence in the room.

Dean spent the next few days taking care of his mate. Cas was in a daze of heat. When they weren't tied together Dean made sure that Cas drank fluids and got as much sleep as possible (which wasn't much). More than even the near constant sex, Dean reveled in the opportunity to care for his mate. He held Cas close, whispering words of love and praise, determined to show the omega how much Dean had come to love him. 

In the rare moments of satiation, when the heat would be satisfied enough foe Cas to sleep, Dean would curl up behind him as the big spoon. Dean spent many lazy moments licking, sucking, and rubbing the mating mark on his Omega's neck while he tried to regain his strength for the next wave of Cas' heat. Cas would relax and burrow closer to his mate, enveloped in the Alpha's strength. For the first time ever Cas gave himself over to another, secure in the sense of safety and care. 

Even in the grip of heat and want and need, Cas would stiffen in fear if Dean moved behind him with sexual intent. The implications of that were not lost on Dean and he did everything possible to calm and sooth his mate, making sure to do nothing Cas was clearly uncomfortable with. Clearly someone had mounted Cas in the past, and it had left the Omega with such a fear of the act that it could cut through even the haze of heat. 

Eventually the heat burned itself out and they slept, exhausted. Dean woke, laying on his back with Cas cuddled up to his side, a leg sprawled over the top of him. He gently carded his fingers through the Omega's raven locks, closing his eyes in contentment. Dean had never felt this complete, like he had finally found his purpose. He and Sam were well on their way to building a new pack with Cas and Caileigh, and Dean's inner Alpha was filled with an absolute clarity of purpose, to protect and provide for his family, his pack.

Cas stirred, lifting cobalt eyes to Dean's sparkling green. For the first time in days his blue eyes were clear and lucid. "Good Morning beautiful," Dean said with a wide grin. 

Cas blushed, hiding his face from Dean, pressing his forehead to the Alpha's chest.

"Hey none of that," Dean chuckled softly. He cupped the Omega's face with a gentle hand, pulling him up for a languid kiss. 

Cas lost himself in the kiss, his inner Omega basking in the attention of his mate, the scent of contented Alpha sending a warm feeling throughout his body.

Suddenly Cas pulled away. He felt like he had been doused by a bucket of ice water. "Caileigh…" Cas breathed, a note of panic entering his voice.

"Shh, easy Sweetheart," Dean soothed, rubbing a large warm hand up and down Cas' spine. "Sam will look after her, he won't let anything bad happen." Dean could tell that Cas was still worried, the scent of his distress filling Dean with the need to do anything to make it better. "Tell you what, why don't we check in on them while I grab a change of clothes? Then we can take a shower and I'll take you out for breakfast."

That sounded like a good idea to Cas. He needed to make sure that his twin was okay, he knew that he wouldn't be able to function until he did. After one more sweet kiss they both got out of bed, sore muscles protesting every movement. Cas pulled on a pair of sweats and a tee shirt while Dean put on his boxers and jeans, he didn't bother with a shirt. The pair headed down the hall to the brothers' apartment.

As they entered the apartment, the heavy scent of mating hit them in a wave. There was no doubt what Sam and Caileigh had been doing for the last two days, but for the moment things seemed quiet. Dean placed himself protectively in front of Cas as they headed towards Sam's bedroom. While he knew that Sam would never intentionally harm Cas, there was no predicting how he would react to their presence. In the middle of his Omega's mating heat the younger Alpha would be acting on little more than instinct, hyper-vigilant for any threat. Dean opened the door just wide enough to allow Cas a glimpse into the room over his shoulder. 

Caileigh was sprawled on top of Sam, the sheet pooled low over their hips. He had his arms wrapped around her, one hand cradling her head as it rested on his chest over his heart. Sam's eyes opened, narrowing into slits, his arms tightened around his mate and a low growl rumbled from deep in his chest as he registered a presence in the room. Caileigh just burrowed closer into Sam, nuzzling his chest and laving his nipple with her tongue. The large hand cradling her head flexed, tightening his hold as the growl grew louder. With that Dean backed away and closed the door.

Dean steered Cas into his bedroom, gathering up a change of clothes, his wallet, and keys. Dean wanted to get Cas out of there as quickly as possible. Neither of them needed to listen to their siblings' sex-capades, and Sam would remain on edge as long as he could sense their presence in the apartment. An edgy Alpha in a mating frenzy wouldn't be good for anyone.

As soon as they were back in Cas' apartment the Omega began to shake. Dean immediately dropped what he was carrying to wrap his arms around Cas. "Hey, it's okay," Dean soothed. "She's okay. She's safe. Sam wasn't hurting her, he was protecting her. She is protected Cas, no one will hurt her, least of all Sam."

Cas slowly relaxed into the solid comfort of his Alpha as Dean's words began to register. He began to think more rationally about what he had witnessed in Sam's bedroom. There had been no smell of fear, no smell of blood or pain. Sam had been holding her, but he hadn't been holding her down. Cas began to breathe easier and the shaking stopped. Dean was relieved when Cas seemed to calm down. "I promise in a few days, if you think he deserves it, I'll help you kick Sam's ass," Dean joked. "Okay?"

That got a small chuckle from Cas. "Okay Dean," he agreed with a watery smile.

Dean kissed Cas, then took his hand and led him to the bathroom. Once with Dean in the small bathroom, Cas was suddenly struck a little shy. Now that the haze of his heat had worn off, Cas was faced with the prospect of being naked with his new mate. He was insecure about exposing his scars to Dean in the sober light of day.

Dean sensed Cas' nervousness. He placed his hands on the Omega's cheeks, gently cupping his face and tilting it up until their eyes met. "It's okay Cas," he reassured. "You are beautiful and I love you. Let me take care of you."

"No Dean," Cas answered. "Let's take care of each other." 

He leaned up and kissed the Alpha, running his hands over the defined muscles of his torso and broad shoulders. Dean deepened the the kiss, then pulled back to lift the shirt off of him. He couldn't resist leaning down to place a kiss directly over the mating mark at the join of Cas' neck and shoulder. He smirked when Cas let out a low moan and clutched at his shoulders. Just then a loud grumble came from Dean's stomach, causing both of them to laugh. Though both their spirits were willing, their flesh was tired and hungry.

They separated as Cas turned on the water then adjusted the temperature. They both removed their pants and stepped into the shower. Cas stood under the spray letting the warm water loosen his aching muscles. Dean soaped a washcloth and lovingly lathered every inch of Cas' skin, indulging his need to care for his mate. After spending a heat with and mating his Omega, Dean's Alpha instincts were clamoring for him to care for and provide for his mate. Dean paused as he ran the washcloth over Cas' belly, momentarily stunned by the fleeting thought that a pup could already be growing there, further fueling his need to pamper him. Dean wished that he had a nice big tub that he could relax and soak in with his mate. It was definitely something he was determined to provide for Cas as soon as possible.

Dean painstakingly cleaned the last few days worth of sweat, come, and slick from his mate's skin. Cas flinched a little as Dean gently dragged the washcloth over his hole, the sensitive skin stinging a little as it came in contact with the soap. Dean carefully washed all the soap away. He then poured shampoo in his palm, tilting Cas' head back to lather his raven black hair and massage his scalp before turning him around to rinse, being careful not to get any soap in his eyes.

When Dean was done Cas took the washcloth and traded places with him. Cas lathered soap over the hard planes of the Alpha's muscular form. He was determined to show Dean the same care and attention his mate showed him. Dean made Cas feel cherished for the first time in his life and, though he hadn't said it yet, Cas had fallen completely in love with him. He tried to communicate those feelings through his touch as he finished washing his mate.

When they were both clean Cas turned off the water, then they both stepped out of the shower. They dried each other off, saturating clean skin with each other's scents. After dressing in comfortably worn jeans and tee shirts they changed the linens on the bed and opened up the windows to air out the apartment. Then Cas and Dean took the impala to Dean's favorite local Diner. He placed a warm hand on the small of his back as Dean guided Cas into the diner and over to a booth in the corner.

The waitress who came over to take their order was a boisterous redheaded female Alpha named Charlie. The girl correctly guessed that Cas was the Omega Dean had been gushing on and on about everyday at lunch for weeks. She squealed excitedly once she caught sight of the mating mark on Cas' neck.

"We need two of the biggest breakfast specials you have," Dean said with a self-satisfied smile.

"Haven't eaten much in a few days huh?" The redhead teased, causing Cas to blush adorably. 

They ate a huge amount of food, both of their bodies craving the calories. After clearing their plates, Charlie brought them a large celebratory piece of dutch apple pie with a side of vanilla ice cream. "On the house." she said with a wink and a pat to Dean's shoulder. She had only brought one spoon and Dean enjoyed feeding Cas spoonfuls of his favorite dessert.


	13. submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally an alpha would have a hard time controlling his instincts in the middle of a mating heat but Sam was determined to hold on to as much rational thought as possible, even if he was clutching it by his fingernails. Added to his instinctive need to care for and protect his mate, Sam had to make sure that he did nothing to traumatize or harm her. He was determined to prove himself worthy of the trust Caileigh had placed in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really just smut.

Caileigh was sprawled on top of Sam, the sheet pooled low over their hips. He had his arms wrapped around her, one hand cradling her head as it rested on his chest over his heart. Sam's eyes opened, narrowing into slits, his arms tightened around his mate and a low growl rumbled from deep in his chest as he registered a presence in the room. Only the fact that they smelled like family and made no move to enter the room allowed him to keep from attacking. 

Caileigh burrowed closer into Sam nuzzling his chest and laving his nipple with her tongue, unconcerned by the presence of the others, trusting her Alpha to protect her. The large hand cradling her head flexed, tightening his possessive hold in her hair as the growl grew louder. With that Dean backed away and closed the door.

Normally an alpha would have a hard time controlling his instincts in the middle of a mating heat but Sam was determined to hold on to as much rational thought as possible, even if he was clutching it by his fingernails. Added to his instinctive need to care for and protect his mate, Sam had to make sure that he did nothing to traumatize or harm her. He was determined to prove himself worthy of the trust Caileigh had placed in him.

When he sensed the others finally leave the apartment, he pulled Caileigh's mouth off his nipple with the hand in her hair and brought her up for a searing kiss. He invaded her mouth with long deep sweeps of his tongue. Caileigh was completely pliant in his hands, surrendering completely to his dominance. Sam brought both hands down to wrap around her waist, pulling her up further until she was straddling his chest. He palmed her buttocks pulling her closer, pressing her core to his face. He licked and teased her with his tongue until she was writhing in pleasure. Her hips held firmly in place by his strong grip, Caileigh threw her head back, baring her throat to Sam in absolute submission. Her back arched and she pressed herself closer to Sam's mouth as the wave of pleasure washed over her. Sam worked her through the orgasm and aftershocks building the tension higher as Caileigh moaned above him.

Sam slid his hands up her sides, almost spanning the entire circumference of her ribcage. He firmly drew her back down the length of his body, latching onto the hardened nipple of her lush breast. He flicked the nipple with his tongue then bit down gently but firmly. He continued to suckle first one breast then the other as Caileigh whimpered and mewled, rolling her hips, desperate to be filled. Sam kept a tight grip on her ribs keeping her from sliding down to reach his cock. Straining, she could just feel the tip lightly grazing her folds and it was driving her crazy. The heat in her craving the knot that Sam kept just out of her reach.

Caileigh's head thrashed as a low keening sound was forced from her throat. Finally Sam shifted his grip to her hips, causing shivers to wrack her body as his fingers danced along her ribs. He guided her down until his cock was buried deep within her tight heat. Sam ran his hands over every inch of skin he could. 

Caileigh worked herself on his cock, setting a furious rhythm rising up until he almost slipped out before slamming back down. Sam matched her rhythm, lifting his hips up to meet her downward strokes, driving his cock deeper inside with every thrust. Soon Sam felt his knot inflate, locking them in place with one final thrust. Caileigh rolled her hips loving the feel of him deep inside her. Caileigh clenched her inner walls tightly around him, milking his knot as her orgasm ripped through her. 

As the waves of orgasm finally began to shudder into the very core of Sam's body, he clenched his teeth. The tingling sensation traveled up his spine to the base of his skull, spreading over his scalp. With a hand cupping the nape of her neck, Sam pressed their foreheads together sharing heaving breaths until the tension melted from their bodies. Caileigh lay limp against him, falling back into an exhausted sleep. Sam ran his fingertips lightly up and down her spine, listening as her breaths became deep and even, savoring every delicious spasm as he continued to fill his mate with his seed.


	14. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caileigh stretched out her lithe body like a cat. If he hadn't been pretty completely depleted from the last four days of near constant sex, he would have made love to her right then, laying claim to every inch of that alabaster skin. Her head tilted to the side revealing the mark of his mating bite. Sam thrilled at the knowledge that he already had laid claim to every inch of the beautiful Omega in front of him.

When Caileigh finally came out of her heat two days later she found herself sprawled over the top of Sam with his arms around her. She took a moment to just luxuriate in the feel of all that warm tan skin over long lean muscle. A warm sense of contentment filled her and Caileigh wondered how she had gotten so lucky to find a mate like Sam. The small seed of love that she had felt for him had fully blossomed within her. 

She had spent the last four days completely at his mercy. In the grips of her heat she had been completely vulnerable. There was no pain, no blood, no fear - just the pleasant ache of well used muscles. He had cared for and protected her in a way that no one else ever had. She felt completely safe with Sam, safe from him and safe from anyone else. She knew without a doubt that Sam would use his strength to keep her from ever being hurt again. 

She only hoped that Castiel had found the same thing with Dean. And that was a new feeling, Hope, something she had very little experience with. 

Sam came awake to the scent of contented Omega filling the room. He was greatly relieved, some part of him had worried that Caileigh would regret what they had done or that he may have unknowingly scared or hurt her. His inner Alpha was deeply satisfied by the sense of contentment coming from his mate.

Sam planted a small kiss on the top of her head. She raised her head to look at him. He tenderly brushed tendrils of her raven locks away from her face with his fingertips before leaning up to kiss her. The kiss was tender and sweet, full of love and contentment.

"Good morning," Sam said with a brilliant smile.

"It is," she replied, smiling back. "Much as I really don't want to move, I need to check on Castiel. I also want food and a shower."

Sam laughed, "I think that can be arranged. I'll text Dean and have him bring Cas over."

"We should shower before they get here," she said, wrinkling her nose adorably at the smell of sex that permeated the room.

Sam chuckled, agreeing that their brothers would probably appreciate it if they did. He rolled over, retrieving his phone from the nightstand and texting his brother. He turned back in time to watch as Caileigh stretched out her lithe body like a cat. If he hadn't been pretty completely depleted from the last four days of near constant sex, he would have made love to her right then, laying claim to every inch of that alabaster skin. Her head tilted to the side revealing the mark of his mating bite. Sam thrilled at the knowledge that he already had laid claim to every inch of the beautiful Omega in front of him.

In the shower they lovingly cleaned every inch of each other's skin. Sam took special care washing Caileigh's long ebony locks, her hair was one of his favorite things. After rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, Sam worked conditioner all through it, using his fingers to painstakingly work through every tangle. When he was done he carefully rinsed her hair clean.

Caileigh turned around, winding her arms around his neck, urging Sam to lean down for a soft kiss. "I love you Sam," she said.

"I love you too," Sam declared.

Cas and Dean were waiting in the living room of the apartment when Sam and Caileigh emerged from Sam's bedroom. Sam had put on a clean pair of jeans and shirt. Caileigh was wearing one of Sam's shirts, which came down to her knees, since she didn't have a clean change of clothes. 

As soon as Cas and Caileigh saw each other they embraced, wrapping each other in a tight hug. Cas had brought some clean clothes for Caileigh and he followed her when she went back into Sam's bedroom to get dressed. Sam and Dean both smiled indulgently as the twins closed the door behind them. They knew that Cas and Caileigh had never been apart this long and needed some privacy to reassure each other. 

Once alone in the bedroom, Castiel and Caileigh scented and scrutinized each other to make sure neither had come to any harm. While Caileigh got dressed in a pale yellow sundress, she explained to Castiel that she had told Sam about what had happened to them during their first heat. She confessed that she had fallen in love with him and that it had been her idea to mate, Sam had been willing to leave the apartment if she wanted. 

Castiel filled Caileigh in on the happenings of the last few days. Since his heat ended, he and Dean had spent a lot of time talking. Dean had noticed during Cas' heat that certain things scared Cas or made him uneasy. Dean had done his best to work around those issues and to keep Cas feeling safe. The first night after his heat, as Cas lay curled up in bed with Dean, he had shared the story of what had happened to them with his mate. The twins were so glad that they had both found mates that they could love and trust.

In the living room Sam and Dean got caught up with each other as well. They spoke in low tones of what the twins had shared about their first heat. While both Alphas wanted nothing more than to track down and kill those who had hurt their mates, they knew from experience the damage that kind of destructive obsession can cause. After their mother's death, their father had become obsessed with tracking down her killer. John Winchester had dragged his sons all over the country tracking his target and drinking himself into an early grave. Instead, the brothers decided to focus on building a future with their mates. The Alphas determined to keep them safe and make them happy.

Once the twins left the bedroom the four of them headed out to the diner for a late breakfast. Sam willingly gave up his customary shotgun position to Cas, happily sliding into the back with Caileigh. At the diner Dean led them over to his usual corner booth, the one he had shared with Cas two days ago. Sam and Dean sat at both ends of the booth while Cas and Caileigh sat together in the middle, holding hand under the table. The brother's caught each other's eyes across the table, smiling at the smell of happy Omega coming from their mates. 

Charlie took their order after Dean introduced her to Caileigh and Sam. She was just getting off shift, so they invited her to join them. Charlie, it turns out, was pretty awesome. Dean had sort of adopted her as his honorary little sister. While she and Dean were into all of the same movies, Charlie discovered common ground with Sam and Caileigh. It turns out they were fans of many of the same books. By the time they left the diner, they had agreed to all get together on Friday night for a viewing of the original three Star Wars movies.

After breakfast the four of them headed to the grocery store. Cas and Dean had planned a special steak dinner with pie for dessert, while Sam gathered everything needed for a salad to go with it. Back at the brother's apartment they all sat down with tea for Cas and Caileigh and beers for Sam and Dean to discuss their next steps. 

Now that they were mated, the brothers didn't like the idea of Cas and Caileigh staying in their own apartment. They left the final decision up to Cas and Caileigh, figuring that the twins wouldn't appreciate Alphas making unilateral decisions about their lives. They had nothing to worry about though because neither Cas nor Caileigh wanted to live apart from their mate. They decided that the twins would move into Sam and Dean's apartment. They would talk to the landlord and start packing things up tomorrow, since Cas and Caileigh both had to go back to work the day after.


	15. Dinner at Bobby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In many ways Bobby had been more of a dad to them than their own father. Where John focused on turning the boys into strong Alphas, teaching them to fight and shoot, Bobby had been determined to give them as much of a childhood as possible.

It didn't take long for the four of them to pack up and clean all of Cas and Caileigh's apartment. Their clothes, books, kitchen equipment, and the bean bag chair made their way into the brother's apartment while everything else was donated to the GoodWill. They spent the day integrating their possessions, the Alphas making room and folding their mates into their lives.

To that end, Sam and Dean wanted to introduce their new mates to their Uncle Bobby. Dean had arranged for them to have dinner at Bobby's the next night after work. Bobby wasn't actually related to them by blood, but he had always been there for the boys. In many ways Bobby had been more of a dad to them than their own father. When Dean was ten and Sam was six, their father had spent some time working at Bobby's garage. The gruff Beta hadn't taken any crap or tolerated any posturing from the equally gruff Alpha and eventually the two had formed an often contentious friendship, bonding over the mutual loss of their mates and John's two sons. Where John focused on turning the boys into strong Alphas, teaching them to fight and shoot, Bobby had been determined to give them as much of a childhood as possible. Bobby played catch with the boys, taught Dean how to fix cars and cook, took them fishing and supported Sam in his academic pursuits even helping Sam fill out college applications.

Cas and Caileigh enjoyed hearing Sam and Dean tell stories about Bobby. They were a little nervous about meeting him, they always were about new people, but they knew that Sam and Dean would never allow anyone to hurt them. Hearing how Bobby had been instrumental in raising their mates to be gentle, kind, and caring Alphas made them want to get to know him.

The next day Sam and Dean picked the twins up from work, stopping at the grocery store before heading out to Bobby's. Even though Bobby was cooking dinner, Cas wanted to make a peach cobbler for dessert. 

When they arrived, Sam and Dean led Cas and Caileigh inside without knocking. It was clear that they were comfortable in this space as they hung up everyone's coats in the hall closet and made their way into the kitchen. Bobby turned away from the stew simmering on the stove to greet them. He was an older man, just a hair shorter than Dean which put him about even with Castiel for height. He had on worn jeans, a plaid flannel, and an old trucker cap emblazoned with 'Singer Auto'. It was clear that both Sam and Dean had inherited this man's fashion sense. 

Bobby joined Sam and Caileigh at the kitchen table while Dean got everyone a drink, then he and Cas got started making dessert. They chatted easily, mostly about Sam's new job and Cas and Caileigh's work at the bookstore. Dean had given Bobby a heads up about the twins' past, without the details of course, so he avoided asking any questions about their family or childhood. But that didn't stop the older man from telling many embarrassing stories about Sam and Dean.

Dinner was a relaxed affair, Cas and Caileigh quickly saw the caring father figure under Bobby's gruff and growly exterior. For his part, Bobby could see how happy his boys were with their mates. How they all complemented each other. After dinner and dessert they sat down in the living room where Bobby pulled out a large photo album. They spent the evening looking at pictures of Sam Dean and Bobby, the three of them sharing the stories of each photo. There were even a few photos of their father, John. Bobby snapped a picture of the four of them to add to the album.

Before they left Bobby sent the boys to do something outside to give him a moment alone with the twins. "Don't let these two Idjits get all Alpha bossy on you. They're good boys with good hearts, but they can be thick-headed sometimes and stubborn as hell. John was the same, so Lord knows they come by it honestly. But that's why they need you. When they get their back up and look like they're gonna do something stupid, you two will be able to calm them down and refocus them. It's what their Momma did for their Daddy and what my Karen did for me. That's why mates are important, and if they give you any trouble you just give me a call."

Sam and Dean came back inside just in time to hear that last part. "Don't worry Bobby," said Dean. "Caileigh already threatened to kill me if I hurt her brother and I promised Cas I'd help him kick Sam's ass if he hurts Caileigh."

"Wait, what?" Questioned a startled Sam. "The death threat I remember, but when did you and Cas agree to kick my ass?"

"Well, you two were otherwise engaged at the time," Dean answered, waving a hand between Sam and Caileigh.

Bobby huffed approvingly, "In any case, it's good to see that these two aren't afraid to put you boys on notice when it's needed."


	16. Mom-Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean observed that Sam was pulling out all the stops, puppy eyes full of sincerity trained on Ellen. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be working. Since Dean was pretty sure that his patented charm wasn't going to win her over (not everyone found him as adorable as he did himself), he decided to try some genuine sincerity.

Soon enough it was Thursday, time for the twins to return to work and their self-defense class at the Community Center. As had become their habit, Sam and Dean were waiting in the hall for the class to finish. The class hadn't been in session more than five minutes before Ellen came barreling toward the two Alphas.

"I ought' strip the skin off both of you!" She growled at them, voice low and menacing so as not to carry into the classroom.

Sam and Dean were more than a little intimidated by the smaller female Alpha. She had that 'Mom-Voice' that the two motherless boys had no defense against. After a beat, Dean's natural sass kicked back in. "Why are you so pissed at us?" He asked, glancing over to see his brother's expression mirroring his own fear and confusion.

"Because," Ellen hissed. "The last time I saw those two they assured me that they had made a plan to be safe for their heat. That the two of _you_ respected that they weren't ready to mate and had agreed to keep your distance. Only now I see that both of them have a damn _mating mark_! So give me one reason why I shouldn't castrate the both of you here and now!"

As Ellen finished he rant, Sam and Dean realized that somehow this woman half their size (okay half _Sam's_ size) had managed to back them down the hallway. They both now stood with their backs pressed against the wall behind them.

"Okay," said Sam in a soft voice. "I know that this looks bad. But we _did_ try to stay away. They changed their minds."

Dean was always surprised that someone as big and physically imposing as his 'little' brother had such a knack for making himself so non-threatening. This was not a skill that Dean shared so he wisely chose to keep his mouth shut.

" _Before_ or _After_ they were deep into their heat?" Ellen demanded to know with a hard look in her eye.

"Cas was only a few hours into it and Caileigh decided a full day before hers hit," answered Sam.

Dean observed that Sam was pulling out all the stops, puppy eyes full of sincerity trained on Ellen. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be working. Since Dean was pretty sure that his patented charm wasn't going to win her over (not everyone found him as adorable as he did himself), he decided to try some genuine sincerity.

"Look Ellen," Dean began in an even tone giving her a level look. "We would _never_ do anything to hurt them. We love them. You and Jo are welcome to come over at any time to see for yourselves, we just want them to be happy."

Ellen silently eyed the Alphas with a steely gaze, making them both squirm.

"Movie Night!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean gave his brother an incredulous look, while Ellen just cocked an eyebrow, continuing to pin him with her gaze.

Sam was almost stammering as he explained, "We have a friend coming over tomorrow night, you and Jo could join us."

Dean tried to surreptitiously glare at his brother before he pasted on his most charming smile and turning back towards Ellen. Ellen just snorted, rolled her eyes and walked away.


	17. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellen and Jo had become like family to the twins. Ellen acted like the mom that they had always wished for and Jo was like a wonderful big sister. Cas and Caileigh really wanted them to like and approve of their mates. Sam and Dean were aware of how the twins thought of Ellen and Jo. Their mates would be very unhappy if they couldn't gain the women's approval. They were prepared to do whatever it took to ensure their mates happiness.

After picking the twins up from work the next day, they made a stop at the grocery store. Cas and Dean wanted to make sure they had enough food since they didn't know if Ellen was going to come by or not. 

When they got back to the apartment, Sam and Caileigh tidied the living room while Dean washed up before joining Cas in the kitchen. They made a couple of flatbread pizzas (extra veggies on one for Sam), veggies and chips with homemade ranch and salsa, a large batch of Dean's favorite snack - Cas' special Spicy Bacon Popcorn, and another batch of butter and parmesan popcorn. They had picked up a six pack of beer and couple of cases of soda as well as the tea that Cas and Caileigh preferred to drink.

All four of them were excited and looking forward to hanging out with Charlie for movie night. They were all also a little nervous about the possibility of Ellen coming as well. Ellen and Jo had become like family to the twins. Ellen acted like the mom that they had always wished for and Jo was like a wonderful big sister. Cas and Caileigh really wanted them to like and approve of their mates. Sam and Dean were aware of how the twins thought of Ellen and Jo. Their mates would be very unhappy if they couldn't gain the women's approval. They were prepared to do whatever it took to ensure their mates happiness.

When the doorbell rang, Sam answered it to find Jo, but no Ellen. Instead Jo was accompanied by a male Beta only a few inches taller than she was. The man was wearing well worn jeans and a plain white tee shirt that had clearly seen better days under a plaid shirt with the sleeves cut off. He sported a reddish brown mullet and a wispy mustache which he proudly proclaimed to be "Business in the front, party in the back!" Jo introduced the Beta as a friend of hers named Ash who needed to get out more. 

Sam and Dean privately figured that the Roadhouse was too busy on Fridays for Ellen to leave and she wasn't about to send her Omega daughter to the home of two Alphas without an escort, even if they are mated. Which was smart. Part of the self-defense that Jo taught the Omegas in her class was how to spot and avoid potentially dangerous situations. The brothers were actually relieved that she took her own teachings seriously. Since Cas and Caileigh considered Jo and Ellen to be family, that meant that Sam and Dean considered them to be family as well and already felt a bit protective of them.

Charlie arrived shortly thereafter with the movies and a case of beer. Dean introduced her to Jo and Ash as they all settled in to watch the movies. Charlie explained to Cas that the proper way to watch Star Wars was to start with episode IV which was actually the first movie, which he didn't get but since Dean agreed he decided to just go with it.

Throughout the evening, it became clear that Charlie was smitten with Jo. The vivacious and bubbly red headed Alpha was thoroughly captivated by the rough and tumble blonde Omega. There was an awful lot of flirting going on with those two. By the beginning of the second movie, they were cuddled up together at one end of the couch with Sam and Caileigh at the other, Cas was in Dean's lap in the armchair while Ash was sprawled out on the beanbag chair. 

By the end of the evening, movie night was deemed a success and they all agreed to make it a regular thing. Charlie took the opportunity to get Jo's number (and a kiss) while Dean was helping a drunk Ash down to Jo's car. Dean thought they were ridiculously adorable together and made a mental note to tease Charlie about it next time he had lunch at the diner. 

Dean gave Charlie a hug, admonishing her to text him as soon as she got home safe. When he turned around, he was startled to find Jo had come up right behind him. They were now face to face, less than an arms length between them. Expecting a shovel-talk, Dean was surprised when Jo wrapped him up in a hug.

"I'm glad that you and Sam came into their lives," Jo said looking him right in the eye. "I have never seen them so comfortable around anyone like they are with you two. They are obviously happy and so long as you keep them that way you'll have no problems with me and Mom. Although she'll still give you boys a hard time just on principle."

"Thanks Jo," he replied sincerely laughing at her blush as he added, "and by the way, Charlie's good people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy Caramel Bacon Popcorn
> 
> 5-6 slices of bacon  
> Nonstick cooking spray  
> 3 tablespoons vegetable oil  
> 1/2 cup popcorn kernels  
> 1 1/2 teaspoon baking soda  
> 3/4 teaspoon cayenne pepper  
> 3 cups white granulated sugar  
> 3 tablespoons unsalted butter  
> 2 teaspoons fine sea salt
> 
> 1\. Preheat oven to 400 degrees F. Line a baking sheet with parchment and lay bacon side-by-side. Transfer baking sheet to hot oven and cook bacon for 15 minutes, and until crispy and brown. Remove and place on paper towels to drain. When cool, cut into dice-sized pieces.
> 
> 2\. Lightly coat two large heatproof rubber spatulas and a large mixing bowl with nonstick cooking spray. In a large saucepan or pot with a lid, heat the vegetable oil over medium-high heat. Add the popcorn kernels, cover, and keep the saucepan moving until all of the kernels have popped, about 4 minutes. Transfer the popped popcorn to the large prepared bowl, removing any unpopped kernels.
> 
> 3\. In a small bowl, whisk together the baking soda and cayenne pepper. In a medium saucepan, combine the sugar, butter, salt, and 1/2 cup water. Cook over high heat, without stirring, until the mixture becomes a light golden-yellow caramel, about 10 minutes. Remove from the heat and carefully whisk in the baking soda mixture (the mixture will bubble up). Quickly fold in bacon bits. Pour the caramel over the popcorn and toss, like a salad, until all of the popcorn is evenly coated with the caramel.
> 
> 4\. Pour the popcorn onto a large baking pan and quickly flatten and separate it into small pieces while it is still warm. Cool to room temperature, about 15 minutes. Once it is cool, store it in a well-sealed airtight container.


	18. obnoxious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a month after officially mating Dean, Cas was at work and feeling frustrated. All of which was causing him to feel exhausted and irritable, he's been feeling that way a lot lately, wishing he could be at home curled up with Dean instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was on a roll. This is the second chapter in this work posted today.

Almost a month after officially mating Dean, Cas was at work and feeling frustrated. Normally Cas would spend his workday in the kitchen baking or behind the counter making coffee which suited his more introverted nature. But today the cafe server had called in sick and the manager hadn't gotten a replacement in yet, which meant that Cas was having to wait on tables as well as cover his regular duties. All of which was causing him to feel exhausted and irritable, he's been feeling that way a lot lately, wishing he could be at home curled up with Dean instead.

Cas delivered a vanilla latte and blueberry scone to an Alpha's table then proceeded to take the order of an elderly Beta woman seated at another table. 

"Hey," the Alpha rudely yelled at Cas, "This isn't what I want, I ordered a soy latte, go get me a new one!"

Cas grit his teeth because the man had been on his phone the entire time Cas had been taking his order and Cas knew that the man hadn't said anything about soy. "My apologies sir, I'll be happy to get you a new drink as soon as I finish helping this lady," Cas tried to calmly explain. 

The Alpha berated Cas, "No, you need to fix my order now. I don't know why these places insist on hiring worthless Omegas." 

As Cas turned around, the Alpha spotted the mating mark above the collar of Cas' shirt which sent him on a new tirade. "Your mate must be weak and stupid to let you work out of the house, you need a mate who can keep his Omega at home and pregnant where he belongs!" 

All Cas wanted to do was get away as the obnoxious Alpha's words grew ever more hateful and predatory. The Alpha stood up, advancing as Cas backed away from him, reaching out to grab the Omega's wrist in a crushing grip, fingernails digging in. The self-defense classes kicked in and Cas immediately used the SING technique that Jo taught them, striking the Alpha in the solar plexus, stomping on his instep, kicking him in the knee, then kneeing him in the groin. 

Even though the elderly Beta confirmed that the Alpha had been the assailant and Cas was only defending himself, Cas was fired. Caileigh quit after hearing some of the sexist remarks the owner made towards her brother in an effort to placate the Alpha customer. They called Dean who left the garage early to pick them up. Dean was incredibly proud of his mate and amused by Caileigh's outrage. He only wished he could have been there to see Cas kick that Alpha's ass and hear Caileigh tell off their boss.


	19. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sat on one end of the couch with Caileigh's head resting on his lap, Cas sat next to them with Dean on his other side. Caileighs draped her legs across their laps. Sam carded his fingers through her hair, Cas rubbed soothing circles into her lower back, and Dean massaged her feet. The care and attention from her boys (her family, her pack) soon had all the tension leaving her body, it wasn't long before she fell into a deep sleep. Eventually Cas and Dean went to bed and Sam carried Caileigh to their own room, careful not to wake her.

In the weeks since she and her brother lost their jobs, Caileigh hadn't been feeling well. She wasn't sleeping well and was completely exhausted, with the dark circles under her eyes to show for it. And to top it all off, now she was nauseous too. Sam and Dean had left for work and Cas was using his free time to experiment with some new recipes. Normally this would be a cause for great happiness because her brother's baking was the best. But now, she was laid out on the couch in the living room, desperately trying not to puke. 

Caileigh had still been in bed when Cas had gotten up to see Sam and Dean off. He had been so wrapped up in his baking that he hadn't noticed when she came out. After putting his most recent creation, a Maple Granola Pecan Pie in the oven, Cas went to relax in the living room with a cup of tea. He was startled to see his twin huddled on the couch looking miserable. Concerned, Cas placed a cool washcloth on her forehead and made her a cup of mint and chamomile tea. It took a while, but eventually the nausea subsided enough for Caileigh to drink some tea and eat some graham crackers and a banana. After texting Dean asking him pick up some ginger ale on the way home from work, Cas cuddled up on the couch with his sister to watch television.

When Sam and Dean got home, they found their Mates cuddled up on the couch. Caileigh had her hands wrapped around the cup of tea she was nursing. She looked miserable and Sam was officially concerned. Caileigh didn't want to go to the free Omega clinic, the source of all of her and Cas' previous medical treatment. The place always stank of desperation and misery and they avoided it as much as possible. Caileigh also didn't want to go to the ER where Omegas were often treated like crap, insisting that what she had was probably just a bug and not that serious. Sam insisted that if she still felt sick the next day she needed to see a doctor, he promised to research and find someone good who specialized in Omega Health.

Once Dean showered and scrubbed off the grease and grime from the shop, they all settled into the living room to eat the dinner that Cas had cooked. He had made pot roast and cornbread with the pie for dessert. Cas crumbled up some cornbread in a bowl with milk and honey which Caileigh was able to keep down. Sam brought his laptop over to the couch so that they could research doctors, checking out websites and Yelp reviews, and calling Jo for any recommendations. Even if Caileigh felt better in the morning, they all agreed that it would be a good idea to find Cas and Caileigh a regular doctor. After which they all settled on the couch to watch her favorite comfort movie, Love Actually. Sam sat on one end of the couch with Caileigh's head resting on his lap, Cas sat next to them with Dean on his other side. Caileighs draped her legs across their laps. Sam carded his fingers through her hair, Cas rubbed soothing circles into her lower back, and Dean massaged her feet. The care and attention from her boys (her family, her pack) soon had all the tension leaving her body, it wasn't long before she fell into a deep sleep. Eventually Cas and Dean went to bed and Sam carried Caileigh to their own room, careful not to wake her.

The next morning, Sam woke to the sound of Caileigh puking, kneeling in front of the toilet. Sam wet a washcloth with cold water and held it to her forehead and the back of her neck as he gently brushed her hair away from her face. Once the bought of nausea subsided, Sam helped her to stand up so she could wash her face and brush her teeth. He called in sick to work, made an appointment for Caileigh with the doctor they had agreed on, then dropped Dean off at the garage and headed back to the apartment. While Cas got himself dressed and ready, Sam helped Caileigh into a clean pair of sleep pants and a henley, then the three of them headed to the doctor's office. Luckily, the doctor had an opening in her schedule that morning.

The doctor's office was warm and comfortable, or as comfortable as a doctor's office can be. The intake nurse, gave them all paperwork to fill out and gave Cas some paperwork to take home and have Dean fill out and bring back when Cas came for his own appointment. The office had two doctors, Pamela Barnes and Jody Mills, both of whom specialized in Omega Health and had good reputations. 

When the nurse called Caileigh's name, she and Sam both got up to follow, but the nurse asked him to stay for now. In the exam room, the nurse took Caileigh's vitals, drew a vial of blood, then left her to change into a hospital gown and wait for the doctor. Caileigh nervously stripped down to her underwear and put on the thin paper gown then sat on the exam table, hating the way it made her feel exposed and vulnerable. She was only waiting a few minutes before the Doctor came in.

"Hello Caiegh, I'm Doctor Mills, but you can call me Jody" she introduced herself as she walked in, greeting Caileigh with a warm smile. "I hear you're not feeling well?"

Doctor Mills looked over the paperwork that Caileigh had filled out and the notations made by the nurse. She could tell that the young Omega was uncomfortable, which sadly wasn't unusual. Many Omegas had bad experiences with medical care. It was why Jody and her partner Pamela had founded their practice, they were both Betas with Omega children. 

"Yes," Caileigh answered a bit hesitantly. "I've been really tired lately and I've barely been able to keep anything down the past few days."

"Just tired, or not sleeping well?" The doctor asked.

"A little of both," Caileigh replied. "I't's probably just a flu or something, but my Mate was worried and wanted me to come." 

Jody didn't miss the small smile that graced the Omegas face at the mention of her Mate. That smile was a good sign, as was the fact that her Mate insisted she get good medical care.

"You might be right," the doctor acknowledged. "How about I take a quick listen to your lungs and see what's going on there?"

At Caileigh's nod, Jody removed the stethoscope from around her neck, put it to her ears and moved to stand behind the Omega. Jody sucked in a breath when she took in the sight of the scars all over the Caileigh's back. She didn't miss the way Caileigh tensed up or the Omega's flinch when the stethoscope touched her back. As she listened to the Caileigh's lungs, Jody visually inspected the scars. They all appeared to be years old and the paperwork indicated that she had only been mated a few months, which indicated that this young Omega was a victim of childhood abuse rather than spousal abuse, but Jody needed to be sure. She took the stethoscope out of her ears, but Caileigh spoke before Jody could say anything.

"It wasn't Sam," she stated in a surprisingly firm voice. "The people who hurt me…. My Mate, Sam would never do that, not to anyone."

"Are you sure you feel safe at home?" The doctor asked.

Caileigh met her eyes as she answered, "Yes."

"I believe you," Jody replied. "But I want you to know that if you ever need help or if you have questions or need to talk to someone, we can help. Just give us a call."

Before Caileigh could respond, there was a knock on the door followed by the nurse entering. She handed the doctor the results of Caileigh's blood work, smiling kindly at the Omega before leaving the room. Jody looked over the results then rolled her stool over and sat down in front Caileigh.

"What is it?" Caileigh asked nervously.

"You're not sick," the doctor began, "You're pregnant. Now, either way there are a lot of things we need to go over, but the first thing is I need to know is whether or not you want to tell your Mate."

Caileigh didn't pretend that she didn't understand what the doctor was asking and it actually made her more inclined to trust. Doctor Mills was giving her the opportunity to decide if she wanted to keep the baby or needed time to decide, without her Mate knowing. Legally an Omega's rights were limited once an Alpha Mate got involved in a pregnancy. This doctor was willing to put the needs of an Omega patient before the wants of an Alpha, and Caileigh understood how rare that was.

"I appreciate the choice, but I want to tell my Mate," Caileigh insisted. "I love Sam and I want to have this baby with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maple Granola Pecan Pie
> 
> 1 c. regular oats  
>  1 tsp. ground cinnamon  
>  6 tbsp. melted butter  
>  1 c. maple syrup  
>  2 tbsp. maple syrup  
>  1½ c. pecan halves and pieces  
>  ½ c. sweetened flaked coconut  
>  ½ package refrigerated piecrusts  
>  ½ c. firmly packed brown sugar  
>  2 tsp. all-purpose flour  
>  ¼ tsp. salt  
>  3 large eggs  
>  2 tsp. vanilla extract  
> DIRECTIONS  
>  1\. Heat oven to 350 degrees. In a small bowl, stir together oats, cinnamon, 2 tablespoons melted butter, and 2 tablespoons maple syrup until blended. Spread oat mixture on a lightly greased baking sheet. Bake 20 minutes or until oats begin to turn golden; remove from oven and stir in pecans and coconut. Bake 10 to 12 more minutes or until pecans and coconut are lightly toasted. Remove from oven and cool completely on a wire rack (about 15 minutes).  
>  2\. Fit refrigerated piecrust into a 9-inch pieplate according to package directions; fold edges under and crimp as desired.  
>  3\. Whisk together brown sugar, eggs, vanilla, remaining 4 tablespoons melted butter, and remaining 1 cup maple syrup, whisking until blended. Spoon pecan mixture into prepared piecrust; carefully pour maple syrup mixture over pecan mixture.  
>  4\. Bake at 350 degrees on lower oven rack for 35 to 40 minutes or until set. Remove from oven and cool completely on a wire rack (about 1 hour).


End file.
